1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling a compressor of vehicles, and more particularly, to a device and a method for a controlling compressor of vehicles which improves acceleration performance and fuel efficiency and maintains comfort of a cabin by decreasing an operation of the compressor when accelerating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, countries tighten exhaust regulations and fuel efficiency regulations so as to retard progress of global warming and to prepare depletion of petroleum resources. In order to enhance fuel efficiency, improvement of auxiliary machinery including a powertrain is required. An air conditioning system including an air conditioner is one of such auxiliary machinery.
Such air conditioning systems include a compressor. The compressor selectively receives an engine torque transmitted through a pulley by engaging or disengaging operation of an electric clutch and compresses a cooling medium flowing in from an evaporator. After that, the compressor flows the cooling medium out to a condenser. Various types of compressors exist, and compressors of variable-capacity type are widely used for vehicles.
According to the compressor of variable-capacity type, a pressure control valve changes pressure of the cooling medium based on a load, and thereby, an angle of an inclined plate can be controlled. If the angle of the inclined plate is changed, stroke of a piston changes, and accordingly, discharge flux of the cooling medium can also be controlled.
A great amount of driving torque is required for operating the compressor. Particularly, since the compressor receives the driving torque by the pulley connected to a crankshaft of an engine through a belt, the compressor is operated according to an engine speed irrelevant to a target cooling performance. In addition, since occupants operate the air conditioning system for their comfort, the compressor may operate excessively and fuel efficiency may be deteriorated. These problems mainly occur when acceleration or deceleration.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.